Playing God
by TRYandBELIEVE
Summary: The only thing wrong with immortality is that it tends to go on forever...
1. Arguments by moonlight

They sat in wait, watching their target. 5'3", jet black hair, elegantly held up in artistic curls with only a small amount left as bangs hanging to her left, though not covering her ice blue eyes. She wore a black kimono styled dress, strapless it clung around her B-cup breasts perfectly. Unlike the majority of the people here she only wore one small item of jewellery, a locket made of some black metal with a strange insignia carved into the front of it. It was this item that confirmed this was indeed the girl they were looking for, and also gave the two ninja another reason to keep staring at her boobs. Though you couldn't really blame them, they had been sent on this mission, where they had to loose their ninja attire, get dressed up in some snobby kimono and leave their weapons behind. Though of coarse the blonde had managed to sneak a small pouch of his signature clay in. They were bored out of their mind's after the first ten minuets never mind waiting for three hours, but Leader-sama said this mission called for finesse not force. Otherwise this place would have been blown to bits, and she would have been dragged out kicking and screaming if necessary.

"Another hmm" The blonde but his empty glass down on the bar. At least they had some perks, Kakuzu had been made to give them a very generous amount of cash, how else were they meant to fit into the most exclusive gambling club in the whole of the five countries.

"For fuck sake Deidara, how much longer is this going to take" Deidara's less patient partner, Hidan, hisses as he waves for another drink.

The blonde ignores the comment and glances into the mirror to the side of him to check on the target, still on the same table as when they came in, same bored expression on her face. All that had changed was the was now three empty vodka bottles next to her, if she ever does leave that table not letting this escalate into a fight could be very difficult. Though it would be better if the two most destructive, impatient and some would say idiotic members weren't the ones sent out.

I glance down at my cards, *would you look at that, a flush* looking up I look at my opponents, scrutinizing every movement of their body and faces. *defiantly a winning hand* I smile to myself before something catches my attention from the other side of the room, and it wasn't for the first time tonight

"Hikari?" the dealer questions.

"Fold" I lay the cards face down and stand up from the table for the first time in the night. Now I was certain, they hid their reactions fairly well but there was no mistaking it I was being watched, and had been for a long time. It wasn't your normal drunk trying to get a peek either, these two were up to something. Without hesitation and haste I left the room in the exit furthest from the pair.

"Finally" the jashinist rolled his eyes as the doors shut behind the girl. The pair paid the bar tender and followed her route out of the casino. Outside the casino is a lightly lit garden, a couple of square acres at least, large fountain, and thousands of flowers brought here from across the whole five countries. But she was no where in sight.

"Fuck sake, where's she gone now" Hidan shouts to the foliage.

*well they can't be assassins, or at least not good ones* I shake my head as I watch them from a window sill only one floor up. *idiots* I roll my eyes, before jumping down from my hiding spot, landing silently behind them.

"Who are you? And what the fuck do you want?" I hiss, causing them to jump slightly though they hid it well. The Blonde opens his mouth to speak, but I cut in. "I can tell from your matching rings you're from some kind of organisation looking to assassinate or recruite me…or a gay couple looking for a threesome" I laugh slightly as their faces drop at the gay comment.

"The recruitment one" the ivory haired one almost shouts, a small vein pulsing on his forhead.

"Well, that's a touchy subject" I muter under my breath, receiving a glare from the two men. "What makes you think I'd be interested in joining whatever pathetic group you are part of anyways?"

"Most people wouldn't say the Akatsuki are a 'pathetic group, yeah" the blonde smirks.

"The Akatsuki?" I question.

The two look rather dumbstruck at my ignorance.

"The Akatsuki, the most feared group in the whole five countries."

I just slowly shake my head from side to side.

"Consisting of S-ranked missing ninja from more than seven different hidden villages" the blonde continues to try and jog your memory.

"Sorry, means nothing to me. Now if you would kindly piss off I need to get back to my game." I turn heel to head back to the door.

"No fucking way" A strong hand grabs my shoulder stopping me from moving any further, and causing my brow to instantly furrow. "We've travelled four bloody days to get here, there's no fucking way we're leaving till you heal us and agree to leave with us"

"Ahh, so that's it, you want a new medic." I turn around anger still clear in my eyes as I stare into the pink eyes of the bastard that dared to shout at me. "Well tough shit, I gave that up a long time ago. Go find some other sucker to heal your little boo-boos, I've got better things to do."

The bastard looks ready to blow his top, as he blonde just smiles then does a over the top sigh. "Oh well Hidan, I guess it's time for us to leave. Yeah"

"WHAT!"

"It's obvious she's not coming with us. Probably couldn't hack it anyways, we need a expert healer remember. Maybe that guy from, house of healing would be a better pic? hmm What you think" The blonde smirks at his partner, who smirks back.

"Excuse me" I stomp towards the cocky blonde. "There never has been, and never will be a better healer on this planet than me" I snap, prodding him in the chest. He just laughs.

"Then this would be no problem for you then" the blonde smacks his partner in the stomach causing him to double over.

"WHAT THE FUCK, THIS TIME I'L-"

"Of coarse I fucking can" I answer Deidara cutting off Hidan's ranting. "Follow me" I turn and take off up the side of the building, not noticing the smirks plastered on the two akatsukis faces as I jump from sill to sill till I reach a balcony at the very top.


	2. I thought I told you I'm the best

"Sit there" I bark at Hidan, pointing to a chair in the corner of the room as soon as they come through the balcony doors.

He crosses the room slowly, taking in his new surroundings. "phew, swanky" he exhales, dropping down into silk wingback.

"Wow, you must be freaking rich yeah" Deidara says as he tosses a vase, which costs more than his life is properly worth, up and down before clumsily placing it back on the chest of drawers.

"Not really, this room is just one of the perks of the job" I partially sigh as my voice seems to have lost all of its anger, as I walk over to the drawers next to Deidara.

"Job?" he asks both confused by the change in tone and what the fuck I was going on about.

"Well yea I work here. Have done for five years now…or is it six. Meh who cares." I trail of as I rummage through my drawers, pulling out a dull silver hip flask. "Works easy, just pull in as many suckers into high stakes gambling, earn a decent amount, split it with the manager eighty to him twenty to me. Plus I get all the food and alcohol I want, and of coarse to play the role of the frivolous gambler I get the best suite in the place" I pop the flask open taking a generous swig.

"Who gives a fuck" Hidan shout louder then necessary from the chair he was left in, once again causing my brow to furrow as I snap the lid back onto my drink.

"Aww does the little child not like attention taken away from him" I head towards the bastard leaving Deidara to once again wander aimlessly.

"Now let's see what's wrong with you" I channel chakra into my palm, kneel down in front of him placing it gently onto where deidara had hit him outside. Instantly I pull away with a gasp, earning a laugh from my 'patient' as I stare at the spot my hand had been.

"Take your top off" I order not moving my eyes.

"I know I'm hot but you could at least control yourself till he leaves the room"

"Shut up, and take your top off" I say growing impatient.

"Fine, no need to be so pushy" he laughs as he shrugs off the top half of his kimono.

"That isn't possible" I whisper to myself leaning back onto my heels staring at Hidan's boo-boo.

"You're not gonna fucking faint are you?" Hidan asks, with both anger and amusement in his voice.

Ignoring him I continue to stare at the wound in his stomach. It wasn't something you'd see every day, more like on a very unlucky corpse during war time. The left side of his abdomen is completely open, charred skin lining it. Ruptured organs and broken, no shattered ribs were obviously visible.

"How the fuck are you alive?" I continue to whisper. "Liver, left kidney and gallbladder completely gone. Intestines ripped open. Inferior vena cava bled dry. And about a third of your lung missing, not to mention the shattered ribs." I refocus my chakra, this time into each palm. My left glowing a dull green I place over the wound, receiving a wince from Hidan. I roll my eyes as I concentrate on rebuilding each of his cells. "There, happy now" I take my hand away.

"You're done? Hmmm" Deidara sits up from the couch he had made himself comfy on, clearly thinking this would take all night.

"I thought I told you I'm the best" I smirk at the blonde before noticing Hidan stand back up. "No you don't I'm not finished here." I quickly stand up, focusing chakra once again to my palm, though this time it glows a pale yellow, and placing it once again on his bare torso.

"Cells created and sustained by chakra alone, theoretically making you" I stop myself, taking my hand off his flesh.

"The words immortal" he fills in for me with a sneer in his voice. "A gift from lord jashin"

"hn, nice gift you got there. Don't touch that" I roll my eyes towards the blonde. He freezes but his hand still lingers over the suspicious black wire stretched from ceiling to floor disappearing into both in front of the open window.

"What is it? Hmm"

"Firework" I smirk. "But if you set them off here your gonna have a shit view" He stares at it for longer, clearly fighting the urge to cut it.

"What happened to your arm?" I ask, taking his seat on the couch. Deidara arches his eyebrow while Hidan laughs to himself from his chair.

"This time I'll blow you to pieces" the blonde snaps storming forwards reaching into the bag at his waist.

A small snap stops him and he turns backs to me, to see his left pinky bent in the wrong direction.

"Can you feel that?" I ask innocently.

"n-no yeah" he stammers as I roll up his sleeve to reveal stitches right round the top half of his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" I ask again.

"Some IDIOT cut it off." he glares at the pink eyed man. Ignoring his rants he continues "But Kakazu stitched it back together and healed the bone so its fine yea."

"I'm not knocking Kakuzu's work, but he was trying to kill ya" I tell him, twanging at the stitches. "He's managed to prevent circulation to the majority of your arm, which is why you've only had limited use of your hand and cant feel this" I flick his broken finger. "so slowly the cells will die and infection will spread…I'd give you about six days..if you're lucky" I carry on, unsheathing the dagger holding up my hair and ignoring the growing panic in the blondes eyes I start to cut out the stitches.

"So if he took off your arm, I'm guessing you blew that hole into his side"

"Hn" he smirks to himself. "Yea that was me, next time I'll blow off his Jashin worshiping head hmm."

"I'd like to see you try"

"I don't know Hidan, he defiantly won that round" I laugh to myself taking out the last stitch.

"No fucking way, I could kick that bastard any day" he starts off shouting again.

"Now relax and focus on something 'nice', rainbows, puppies.." I trail off not noticing his point of focus was right down my dress.

I focus my chakra and place my hand on his arm. I pause a second a small smile curling on my lips *pair of freaks* _CRACK _he tries not to make a sound as I rebreak his humorous with my chakra.

"Don't tell me that hurt?" I laugh picking up the dagger again slicing through the loose flesh.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!" he screams as his limb falls to the floor.

"So many cells were already dead, starting from scratch is the easier option" I tell him, taking his arm and putting it on top of the dresser and taking a small leather flask from it throwing it to the pissed blonde. "Calm down, have a drink" I laugh throwing him it.

"Did he act like this when you took it off?" I ask Hidan sitting amused on his chair.

"There was a lot more swearing and explosions" he laughs.

"Come here you big baby, you're bleeding all over the carpet" resting my hands on his stump I begin my work and it slowly begins to regenerate.

"So why doesn't your little club have a medic already?" I ask not looking at either of them, and not seeing the smirk the two exchanged.


End file.
